The Dragon's hidden Heart
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Draco knows how much it hurts to love someone who hates his guts. So basically, it's Draco's thoughts and musings on his secret crush. Note: I know this has been done many times, but it's my personal take on this plot and I would appreciate it if you left a review, please, thank you!


Summary: Draco knows how much it hurts to love somebody who hates his guts. Inspired by many other fanfics in the same trend. Read at your own risk: angsty.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, and I cannot say the plot is my own either, it's just my personal take on one-sided Draco and Hermione. I know this was done many times, but still, give it a chance.

Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, was looking at himself in a Mirror. He hated his own reflection: a pale, blond and even ghastly looking wizard. He got mad at the Mirror so he smashed it into a million pieces.

This year, his 6th year at Hogwarts, he was tired of keeping up public appearances, and of having to dodge the Golden Trio's insults and sneering, so he did not fight with them as often as before. The Golden Trio could never have guessed why he was behaving this way. This was strange and odd to them since he, Draco Malfoy was ignoring them most of the time. But he secretly glanced at Hermione when she wasn't looking his way in the Great Hall, while they were having breakfast, lunch or supper. He himself didn't eat much, as he wasn't that hungry.

Everything, the calling the Trio names, calling Hermione Granger a Mudblood, was all a facade. A facade he's grown tired of keeping. Everyone at Hogwarts, not just the Golden Trio, thought he was a Death-Eater, just like his Father, but his true loyalties, like Professor Severus Snape, lied with the Light. He got the Dark Mark in his 5th year, last year, to dupe the Dark Lord, so His Master could still trust him. In reality, he was reporting and answering to Headmaster Dumbledore. He turned to the Light side after Lord Voldemort returned in his 4th year, against his parents' wishes, but without them knowing he did. In his 6th year, he let Death-Eaters in the School, again to get Voldemort's trust.

But he was so very very tired of being a double agent, a spy for the Light side. Nobody cared about what he did for the Light, and certainly not Hermione Granger, the girl he fancied in secret since his first year. He was also so sick of pretending, and having to lie to his family. Suddenly, he realized he wanted the Golden Trio's and everybody else's acceptance. That's why he chose the Light over the Dark.

He often wondered what Hermione would think of him, if she knew he was helping her and her friends win. That he passed valuable information to Dumbledore for them, but for her especially. No doubt she could care less about him and what he did! He was nothing to her but a slimy git, an arrogant Pure-blood and a plotting Slytherin. Besides, she would never in a million years believe him even if he told her the truth about him. He despaired at these sad, gloomy thoughts. She was the main reason why he switched allegiances, why he was a turncoat, why he daily lied to His Master, knowing full well there would be terrible consequences for him and his family if his Lord found out about his betrayal.

After an eternity of waiting, and pondering, he finally couldn't take it no more, so he ran to the Mirror of Erised like he always did whenever he was feeling down or depressed, thinking about Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born he was secretly in love with. The Mirror showed him what he wanted to see: him with his Hermione. He sighed. How he ardently wished it was real, but deep down in his heart, he knew this could never be: she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. But moreover, he was a Pureblood, he knew what his fate would be: he'd be married to a Pure-blood girl of his father's choosing and from Slytherin. As he was thinking this, a lone tear fell from his right eye as he watched him and Hermione holding hands, kissing and just being happy together. After a while of watching the magic Mirror that showed him his earnest wishes and hopes and his true heart, he cried out his tormentor's name with anguish:

"Hermione, why?!"


End file.
